


Queen or King

by AnnieRya



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M, blonde!raven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya
Summary: Raven takes after her Father much to peoples shock, She does wanna be an Evil Queen and Apple really hates the idea of her new friend poisoning her, Is she to be the Good Queen or the Evil Queen of her story.
Relationships: Good King/Evil Queen (Ever After High)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Queen or King

**Author's Note:**

> Raven is born, James finally agrees to one of his wife's schemes and Apple is a bit confused.

Mira Queen looked at her baby girl lovingly, “She looks just as beautiful as her mother.” James Good said kissing his wife cheek, Mira affectionately rolled her eyes at him “She looks like you James.” She replied looking at the blonde bundle in her arms.

“Who knows, maybe with these eyes she’ll get your destiny.” She added jokingly, Her husband snored, “Yeah right, Diana White would have a heart attack.” Red Hood said glancing at her friends daughter, Mira froze before slowly starting to smirk “Mira no!” James shouted noticing the look on her face, “Mira Yes!” She shouted back.

\---

Mira had no problem with letting her husband take the lead in raising their daughter, Sure she made sure to teach her magic and other stuff but Raven took after her Father in every way, save for sarcasm Mira made sure to pass that down. 

And that is why Headmaster Grimm looks tempted to throw himself out the window today, “...Why didn’t I see this coming?” He sighed, “Because you thought that Mira would stop being...Mira after her tale ended.” Good King deadpanned.

“Probably cause she dyed her hair.” Red sup, Why she was here nobody knew “Well she can’t be a Good King.” Grimm spoke up “She’s a girl.” He defended, “ Alicia Kingsleigh has a son.” Mira countered.

“And my great-grandmother Jadalnie was a Good King.” Her husband added, Grimm looked at Mira then at James “Does she take after her mother?” He asked defeated “Only enough to cause you stress.” The King said, They just had to wait and see how Raven turned out.

\---

Apple White was waiting for her roommate to show up anxiously, She wanted to make friends with her and hopefully make sure her tale was less brutal, The door opened and a blonde girl in dark lavender and blue clothes “Hello I’m Raven, your roommate.” She said nervously having already heard of the girls mother.

Apple blinked “Raven Queen? daughter of the-” “Evil Queen yeah.” Raven finished “B-but your...blonde?” Apple stuttered, The girl rolled her eyes “So are you miss hair as black as ebony.” Raven said sarcastically. “Plus mom dyes her hair.” She added.

“Well I hope we can be friends, I brought you some clothes.” Apple gestured to the clothes her mother picked out to ‘help’ her with her roommate. “These are very...Interesting.” Raven said looking at the overly dark clothes, even she had a limit to black.

“My mom picked them out to help you channel your inner Evil Queen, It wasn’t my Idea I swear.” She said giving a weak smile, “I know Its all horrible-” “It’s fine.” Raven cut her off holding up a top, She used her magic and changed the colour to red and tossed it to Apple.

“Wanna make some new clothes?” She asked, Apple froze, This girl was supposed to be her enemy and right off the bat she’s being nice, “You know what that sounds fun.” She answered.

The White and the Queen spent the whole afternoon that was supposed to be about unpacking goofing around with clothes and laughing, “Your not really evil you know.” Apple said, Raven look up from a headband “Do you want an evil queen?” She groaned, not really wanting to poison her new acquaintance.

“NO!” She shouted, “I mean your just not like how the books describe you.” She backtracked, Raven leaned back against the dresser. “Do you want me to be? cause if I’m your step-mom I can fix that dress of yours.” She joked, sensing the girl was nervous.

Apple threw a pillow at her with a look of mock offence, Raven burst out laughing at her reaction and Apple joined in too, The two were off to a great start and hopefully the two could continue this bond in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leaves kudos please.


End file.
